


Weiss’s Grimm Encounter

by Sienna_Khan_the_Sex_Tiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sienna_Khan_the_Sex_Tiger/pseuds/Sienna_Khan_the_Sex_Tiger
Summary: Weiss decides to practice alone in the Emerald Forest, but a beast decides to give her more than just sword practice.





	Weiss’s Grimm Encounter

Weiss struck again and again at the tree’s trunk. Myrtenaster’s masterfully crafted steel made impressive cut marks in the wood. Weiss had been practicing for a good twenty minutes now. She decided her fencing practice was better suited in the Emerald Forest. She just couldn’t put up with Ruby’s antics today; she needed a place to practice in peace.   
Truthfully, however, that wasn’t the sole reason, or even the biggest reason, she was practicing alone. Earlier today, after she had just got done showering, she ran into Neptune on the way out of the showers. His towel had came undone and Weiss got a brief but completely clear look at Neptune’s cock. She cried out in embarrassment when she first saw it, but she’d been sexually frustrated all day so far and needed to work it out alone.  
Her grunts of exertion from attacking the tree filled the air around her. She tried to focus on her form, her positioning, her posture, anything that will get her closer to mastering her combat abilities. Her mind just couldn’t take itself off the vision of Neptune’s member. She was a virgin, and hadn’t had any intimate moments anyone. Her aching pussy slowly leaked pussy juice and made a small but steadily growing wet spot in her panties. She tried desperately to ignore it but she was completely unaware of the pheromones she was giving off or what lurked deeper in the forest that might have any interest.

The beowolf had wandered aimlessly. It had been doing so for close to nine days now. A team of hunters decimated its pack and left it as one of the few survivors. The remnants of the pack were scattered and had not interacted since the pack was nearly wiped out. It hadn’t had anything in the way of food either. Grimm have no interest in meat from just any woodland animal, Grimm savored only the taste of human or Faunus flesh. The beowolf hadn’t seen any sign of human settlement for a long time even before its pack was destroyed. Its hunger and pent up animosity left the creature desperate for food. But maybe not. Maybe something else could satisfy its needs.   
Its nose caught a scent from somewhere else in the forest. It was distinct but familiar, deliciously familiar. It followed the scent until it got so strong it seemed like it was actually tasting it. In a clearing was a white-haired human girl striking at a tree with a sword. There was no doubt in its mind; this girl was the source of the scent, and that scent was her pussy’s pheromones calling out to potential mates. Its cock began to unsheathe itself. At first only its tip was visible, but in a matter of seconds enough of its red, veined girth was out and ready to take the girl’s nethers.   
Weiss prepared for a practice thrust against the tree. She lined her sight with the horizontal edge of the blade, aiming it at the tree’s trunk. She positioned her back-facing foot perpendicular to her front-facing one. She focused her strength and lunged forward. The sword’s tip hit right where Weiss aimed it, and the blade sunk in nearly to the hilt.   
“Ah,” Weiss breathed. “A perfect strike.” The tension her body had built up was released in a moment. She grasped the handle and pulled, but the sword wouldn’t budge. She tried several more times, but nothing different happened. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Weiss said. She grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled, trying to pull with all her weight. What she didn’t realize was that she was bending over enough to show her panties directly behind her.   
After pulling for close to a minute, she first felt something cold and wet on the outline of her cunt, then a long, warm lick from the tongue of some creature.   
Weiss felt a cold rush run up her body and her heart jumped up in her chest. She jerked up and tried to make distance between what had licked her muff, pressing herself against the tree.   
“W-What?!” Weiss cried out. She turned around quickly to find a Grimm that stood eight feet tall, towering over Weiss’s light, feminine frame. What terrified her more than the monster itself was its fully erect canine cock. Its bright red length and girth stood proudly at fourteen inches. She stared at it, watching throb a few times in a combination of terror and wild lust. The Grimm raised its terrible paw and pinned her arm to the tree before she could react.   
“N-no!” she shouted. “Stop it! Let me go!” Her fear escalated. The inevitability of this creature brutally ravaging her set in closer by the second. She struggled to break free from the creature’s grip, but that had so little effect that the creature didn’t seem to notice that she was trying to break free.  
The beowolf extended its other paw and set its claws on Weiss’s clothes. In one stroke, the entirety of Weiss’s dress was ripped completely off her body. The only bits of clothing left on her were her heeled boots and her blue lace panties, which have now been completely drenched in Weiss’s juices. The Grimm bent its head down and start licking Weiss’s cute, perky tits. Weiss, despite herself, began to moan at the warm, wet laps at her chest. Her moans became sluttier and sluttier, and she tilted her head back from the odd yet pleasant sensation. She looked down again to see her nipples leaking milk and that the beowolf was drinking her breast milk.  
The monster eventually had its fill. It pinned Weiss’s other arm to the tree and properly mounted her.  
“No! Let me go!” Weiss shouted. She tried screaming at the very top of her lungs. “Please! Someone please help me!” It was completely futile. No one was around to hear her. The monster lined up its cock to Weiss’s pussy and pressed the tip to her pussy’s outline. It started to push inward, pressing through her sopping panties. “Aaaaaaagh!” Weiss moaned, feeling the growing pressure in her groin. The Grimm pushed farther in until Weiss’s panties were stretched almost to to the point of tearing. The Grimm made one more hard thrust into her cunt and completely shredded her panties as well as her hymen, taking Weiss’s virginity in as brutal and primal fashion as possible.  
The Grimm’s cock rammed against Weiss’s cervix like a battering ram trying to enter a castle. Weiss gasped and then screamed in pain from the sheer force of the Grimm’s fucking. Her hymen was broken, and blood trickled down her leg.   
Weiss imagined since she first new about sex what her first time would be like. Since she began her education at Beacon and met her male classmates, Neptune stood out to her more than any other boy in the school. She dreamed of his tender embrace. She spent many nights drifting asleep to fantasies of her and Neptune at the big dance, how he’s woo her with his masculine charms. She dreamed of how she’s lead him to her bedroom and undress in front of him; how he’d ask “Are you ready, snow angel?” Then their love realized in a passionate night together. The reality of her first time couldn’t have been farther from what she hoped for. Instead of a handsome young huntsman to give her maidenhood over to willingly, she got a big monster viciously violating her.   
She felt the Grimm pull its cock back out of her and hoped in a vain, ridiculous hope that the Grimm was done with her. Her hope was dashed by the cock pushing right back into her. Of course it wasn’t done. The Grimm thrusted in Weiss from its tip to its knot, and it did this continuously.   
“Aaaaaaaaah! Uuuuunnnnnh!” Weiss moaned. The Grimm gradually quickened its pace. Every time its cock rammed Weiss’s cunt, the next one would come sooner. The monster kept this up until it was slamming her pussy at two tip-to-knot thrusts every second. The initial pain of Weiss’s hymen breaking gradually subsided and was replaced by a growing sensation of pleasure. Weiss’s moans became gradually louder as well.  
“Oooooooooh!” Weiss let out a moan that struck her as disturbingly slutty. “No! Stop that!” she mentally berated herself. “You can’t possibly be enjoying this!” Her body betrayed every notion of displeasure, though.   
The monster’s cock kept barraging Weiss’s cervix. Each ram was given with brutal force. Her poor cunt couldn’t withstand this pounding for much longer. The Grimm made one hard thrust in Weiss’s pussy and kept pushing until it got into her womb. Its knot pushed its way past her pussy lips and imbedded itself in her. “Aaaaaaangh! Ooooooooh! Oh god, my pussy!”   
The monster’s cock swelled and something started to well up in its cock. “N-no! Please no!” Weiss begged. This did absolutely nothing for her. The Grimm let out a mighty roar and shot white hot cum into Weiss’s womb. “Aaaaaagh!” Weiss cried out.  
Weiss felt something well up inside her too. This sensation was foreign to her. It was like a bunch of tension had built up in her crotch and was leading to a climax. Weiss then realized that she was about to cum. She remembered Yang, the least virgin member of her team, if not, the whole school, explaining what a female orgasm was supposed to feel like. “Oooooooh! Oooooooooooh! OOOOOOOOOOH!”   
Juices sprayed out of her cunt, covering the beowolf’s abdomen. Her’s mixed in with the Grimm’s. She felt her knees buckle and couldn’t properly stand. She felt herself lowering onto the Grimm’s cock more from her current inability to stand. The Grimm’s cum began to fill up Weiss’s womb like a water balloon, and more spurred out of her cunt. The hot, syrupy cum flowed down her legs, replacing the blood from her ripped hymen with Grimm cum.   
Eventually the river of cum being pumped into her weakened to a stream, and the knot slowly deflated enough to where it could be taken out of her. The Grimm finally pulled out and let a cascade of cum wash out for Weiss’s punished pussy.  
“Aaaaaaaangh!” Weiss moaned. She felt relief that the ordeal was over but disgust at her being raped by a Grimm and that she sort of liked it. She collapsed in a puddle of ejaculate at the base of the tree. She had no more energy left to so much as stand up. Weiss noticed the Grimm’s snout approaching her face. This is it, she thought. This creature had it’s way with me; now it’s going to make me its meal.   
The monster opened its mouth and Weiss looked away in fear and defeat, but the clamp of its jaw didn’t come. She glimpsed towards the creature’s maw and saw that it was open, but nothing happened. Not even its grisly teeth were bared. Only its long, wet, sloppy tongue hung out. It brought its tongue closer to Weiss’s lips almost to where they touched. Then they both heard a voice. Its timbre was high-pitched and upbeat, and Weiss recognized it immediately.   
“Weiss! Hey, Weiss, where are you!” Ruby called from close-by in the forest. The Grimm pricked up it’s ears and thought it was a female voice. The Grimm became excited again at the prospect of another huntress pussy to destroy. It backed off of Weiss and left her there at the tree and crawled away into the clearing.


End file.
